Вальс Зла: Путеводитель по "7 Грехам"
Waitz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook - это первый иллюстрированный датабук серии Семи Смертных Грехов, выпущенный 24 декабря 2013 года. Он содержит несколько коротких историй, связанных с серией, а также Оригинальной Историей грехов, и многочисленные иллюстрации от разных художников. Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook is the first illustrative databook of the Deadly Sins of Evil series, released on December 24th, 2013. It contains numerous short stories related to the series in general as well as the Original Sin Story and numerous illustrations by multiple artists. Publisher Summary Серии Смертных Грехов Зла? Серия новелл была создана на основе музыкальных работ таких, как Дочь Зла, Слуга Зла и серии Семи Смертных Грехов. Каждая песнь имеет связь, установленную с участком Хроник в разные временные периоды, и разворачивающиеся как исторические повести о различных людях. Она начинается с Лунного Медведя и Хроно истории из Оригинальных грехов, Дочери Зла о Гордыне, Злой едок Кончита о Чревоугодии, Швея из Энбизака о Зависти, Безумие герцога Веномании о Похоти, Продажный судья о Жадности, Дар спящей принцессы о Лени и еще не выпущенный Гнев. История крутиться вокруг семи смертных грехов и несчастных судеб людей. По состоянию на 2010, после серии новелл о Дочери Зла, оба Безумие Веномании и Едок Кочита были выпущены как часть Смертных Грехов Зла. В этой книге: проиллюстрированная история Лунного Медведя, иллюстрированная история Брошенные в лунную ночь, история о продажном судье: манга о Галерине и короткая история о Смертных Грех, написанные самим Аkuno-P, собираются вместе. The Deadly Sins of Evil series? It began with a novel series based on the musical works of The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, and the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Each song has a connection, set in the Evillious region at various times, unfolding as a grand historical tale by various people. It started with Moonlit Bear and Chrono Story of Original Sin, The Daughter of Evil of Pride, Evil Food Eater Conchita of Gluttony, The Tailor of Enbizaka of Envy, The Lunacy of Duke Venomania of Lust, Judgment of Corruption of Greed, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep of Sloth, and the not yet revealed Wrath. The misfortunate fate of those and the Seven Deadly Sins is spun. As of 2013, following The Daughter of Evil novel series, both The Lunacy of Duke Venomania and Evil Food Eater Conchita have been released as part of the Deadly Sins of Evil. In this book, the Moonlit Bear illustrated story, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night illustration story, the Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian manga, and a Deadly Sins of Evil short story written by the creator himself, Akuno-P, are compiled together. Contents Moonlit Bear Лунный медведь - это первая короткая, иллюстрированная история входящая в датабук. Рассказывает о событиях из песни с таким же название, где женщина крадет два фрукта у медведя лунной ночью. История была проиллюстрирована Йошидой Дондорион. Она была включена, как первая короткая история с цветными иллюстрациями, предшествую ряду других цветных иллюстраций от различных авторов и руководства датабука. Overview Moonlit Bear is the first short, illustrative story included in the databook. It follows the events of the song of the same name as a woman steals two fruit from a vicious bear on a moonlit night. The story was illustrated by Yoshida Dondorion. It was included as the only short story with colored illustrations, preceding a variety of other colored illustrations by various artists and the guidebook's index. Main Article: Moonlit Bear (story) Deadly Sins of Evil Guide Раздел посвящен объяснениям Mothy серии Семи смертных грехов, его серии новелл Смертные грехи зла, и как это связано с песнями и событиями. Раздел начинается с объяснения сюжета Безумие герцога Веномании и Злой едок Кончита, включая краткое описание героев и краткое изложение сюжета. Небольшие резюме повторяющихся персонажей и мест новелл включены в конец каждого резюме. A section dedicated to the explanation of mothy's Seven Deadly Sins Series, his Deadly Sins of Evil light novel series, and its related songs and events. The section begins with a story explanation of Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania and Evil Food Eater Conchita, providing brief character descriptions of the principal cast advertised for each light novel and the basic plot summary of both books. Small blurbs of recurring characters or places in the light novel are included at the bottom of each summary. Хроники зла описываю временную линию основных событий происходящих в истории, включая цветные иллюстрации новелл, выпущенных до этого момента и являющиеся часть временной линии. Потом гайд перечисляет все песни в Хронике Зла в хронологическом порядке. Каждая песня рассказывает сюжет истории и объяснение их места в серии вместе с комментариями Mothy. Наконец, дается краткое описание для четырех альбомов, выпущенных Mothy: Лес Зла, Суд Зла, Оригинальная история грехов - Акт 1, и его дополняет Акт 2. An Evillious Chronicles timeline lists the major events that occur in the overarching story, adding the cover illustrations of all the light novels released up until that point adjacent to the area relevant to the timeline. Afterwards, a chronological guide of all of mothy's songs in the Evillious series up until that point is listed in chronological order. Each song is given a story summary and brief explanation of its place in the series with comments from Akuno-P. Finally, a brief description is given for four major album releases by mothy: Evils Forest, Evils Court, Original Sin Story -Act 1-, and its complementary -Act 2-. Брошенные в лунную ночь Брошенные в лунную ночь - это вторая короткая, проиллюстрированная история включенная в датабук. Следуют событиям песни с таким же название, добавляя больше сверхъестественных элементов в историю, хотя и пересказывает оригинальные события песни. Она было иллюстрирована Мизутами Тори. Обзор Abandoned on a Moonlit Night is the second short, illustrative story included in the databook. It follows the events of the song of the same name, adding more context to the supernatural elements of the story while retelling the song's original events. It was illustrated by Mizutame Tori. Main Article: Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Deadly Sins of Evil Deadly Sins of Evil - это сборник энком манги пародирующей события серии Смертных Грехов с возмутительным описанием героев и их действий от различных источников медиа. Она была написана HR(SHDX) и иллюстрирована Тамара. Манге предшествует страница с кратким описанием каждого греха из серии. Overview Deadly Sins of Evil is a collection of yonkoma manga parodying the events of the Seven Deadly Sins Series with outrageous portrayals of the characters and their actions from various other media. It was written by HR (SHDX) and illustrated by Tamara. The manga was preceded by a page giving a brief description of each vessel of sin in the series. Main Article: Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) Heavenly Yard Небесный двор - это третья иллюстрированная история входящая в датабук. Рассказывает о создании мира Болганио, включая объяснения некоторых деталей касающихся общих событий истории с точки зрения Сикла, бога создавшего этот мир. История написана Акуно-П. Overview Heavenly Yard is the third short story included in the databook. It elaborates on the creation of the world Bolganio is set in while also explaining several details regarding the overall story from the perspective of Sickle, the god that created the world. It was written by Akuno-P. Main Article: Heavenly Yard Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian История продажного судьи: Галериана - это последняя короткая история входящая в датабук. Она описывает события с главным судьей Галерианом Марлоном и показывает его коррупцию в Темной Звезде Суда, ради своих интересов. Манга была написана JK(SHDX) и проиллюстрирована Масаширо Икено. ' ' Overview Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian is the final short story included in the databook. It covers an event with Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon and demonstrates his corruption in the Dark Star Court Bureau to achieve his goals. The manga was written by JK (SHDX) and illustrated by Masahiro Ikeno. Main Article: Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Interviews В конце гайдбука есть небольшое интервью с Mothy, дающее ответы на общие вопросы о серии и персонажах, таких как МА, а также специальные вопросы о предыдущих двух новеллах Смертных грехов. После этого идет интервью с Ичика относительно адаптации манги серии Истории Зла, обсуждения о начале и продолжении манги, в том числе иллюстрации и концепт-арты обстановки и персонажей в первом томе. The end of the guidebook provides a small interview with mothy on some general questions about the series and its characters, such as Ma, as well as specific questions geared towards the previous two Deadly Sins of Evil light novels. Following that, an interview with Ichika regarding the upcoming manga adaptation of Story of Evil series discussed the origin and evolution of the manga, including teaser illustrations and concept art for the setting and characters in the first volume. Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Интереные факты Концепция и происхождение *Вальс - это один из видов бальных танцев в исполнении двух партнеров. *A waltz is typically a type of ballroom dance performed between two people. Галлерея Cover= Backcoverguidebook.jpg|The back cover of the Guidebook |-| Illustrations= KayoWaltz3.png|Kayo Sudou and her three victims PierrotWaltz3.png|Lemy Abelard leaping across a city's buildings MotCWaltz3.png|The Master of the Court in Evil's Theater Meta lab.jpg|Meta Salmhofer with her children at the Levianta Royal Institute 308px-Mothy033.jpg|Allen - Heavenly Yard tumblr_n4c3nym2tp1s7r1v1o1_500.png|Meta Salmhofer - Moonlit Bear(story) tumblr_n4c3kf0Tf91s7r1v1o1_500.png|Eve Moonlit - Moonlit Bear (story) tumblr_n4c3ltW2FB1s7r1v1o1_500.png| Gretel and Hansel, Eve and Adam Moonlit - Moonlit Bear (story) |-|Misc= Guidebooksample1.jpg|Same of the guidebook and front of the illustration card Guidebooksample2.jpg|Sample of the guidebook and back of the illustration card Guidebookadvertisement.png|Advertisement for the databook 置き去り月夜抄2.jpg|Hansel - Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 置き去り月夜抄 3.jpg|Gretel and Hansel - Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 置き去り月夜抄4.jpg|Gretel and Hansel - Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 置き去り月夜抄5.jpg|Gretel - Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase